puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Ageha
Mia is a girl aiming to become a Prism Star, and is the main character of "Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future". The self-proclaimed leader of Prizmmy☆, she hates losing, and ends up getting others involved as she moves ahead towards her goal. Because she holds the belief, "Mia is #1!", she challenges the legendary Aira Harune to a Prism Show battle. She is childhood friends with Hye In, and as such, her best friend from PURETTY is Hye In. This perky and lively 14 years old girl is the new main character of Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Having her eyes set on Aira and beating her, she tries her best and never gives up to reach her goal by first getting into Pretty Top. She calls Penguin Sensei, Pen-Chan Sensei and Yunsu, Rival Boy. Her attitude toward her dreams impresses the people around her. She is shown to have a somewhat talent for the Prism Show like Aira. Her will is "Kido Airaku!" (Motivation, Courage, Love and Luck). Her catchphrase is "Mia is the best!". She has long, wavy purple hair with a bow on the side of her hair. Mia aims to be the top in everything she tries to do and will go to many lengths to do it. She likes Prism Ace (also, she is the only one who doesn't know Prism Ace is Takigawa Jun). Mia's Prism Jumps are "Kirameki Future Star" (Episode 2, 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 19, 20, 24), "Stardust Shower" (Episode 19, 24), "Kirameki Future Star Evolution" (Episode 21, 24, 25, 26), "Kirameki Future Star Evolution 2" (Episode 31), "Kirameki Future Star Evolution 3" (Episode 34), "Fly High Cheer Girl" (performed with Chae Kyung, Episode 35), "Kirameki Future Star Evolution 4" (Episode 37), "Act Trying" (Episode 10), "Prism Act" (Dream Flower Revolution, performed with So Min and Chae Kyung, Episode 31, 34) and "Prism Act" (Throbbing Memorial Heart For You!, performed with So Min and Chae Kyung, Episode 35). Personality Mia is a high-energy girl who almost always thinks of herself first. Her catchphrases are many, including "Mia is No. 1!", "GA-GAAAAAN!" when she is shocked, and "Ki Ai Luck!" (meaning Energy Love Luck). Although she seems quite dim-witted and straight-forwardly unintelligent, her straight-forwardness and simpleness in fact is what keeps Prizmmy☆ going. They know that even when Mia has bad ways of saying things, she in fact means no harm towards anyone. She never lies and always plays by the rules. Background 3 years previous to Dear My Future, Mia was one of the audience members when Aira performed the Aurora Rising Dream, and flew along with her because of it. Unbeknownst to her, she was flying alongside her future Prizmmy☆ members, Karin, Reina, and Ayami. Role in the Plot Mia first appeared jumping up on stage during MARs's Prism Show, interrupting the entire show. Although Kyoko Asechi was infuriated, Jun Takigawa once again saw the potential for a great new Prism Star. With Kyoko's permission, he allowed Mia to join Pretty Top. Kyoko then proceeded to group Reina, Karin and Ayami with her as a future Prism Unit, and gave them each a Pretty Top Smart Phone that held each of their bear charms. Mia's held her bear charm, Mimmy. With that Smart Phone, Mia immediately called her childhood friend in Korea, Hye In, to tell her the news. Afterwards, during training, Mia shocked everyone by flying an original Prism Jump with little training at all. At first, Mia did not get along with her fellow mates. She in fact was hated by them for her selfishness. During the unit's first collection of Fan Calls, to get a Fan Call, Reina, Karin and Ayami had the choice to throw away their pride and give a vote for themselves. While all other members gave themselves a vote and did not give a vote to anyone else, Mia did not vote for herself, and instead voted for all of the other girls. Touched by Mia's selflessness compared to their selfishness, Reina, Karin and Ayami took a new look at Mia, crying to her and apologizing for ignoring her. After getting their tears filmed, their fan calls started to rise because of how badly they wanted to debut and Mia with all the girls were able to debut as a Prism Unit called Prizmmy☆. Trivia *Mia's last name, like all of the Prizmmy☆ members, is based off of the name of a butterfly. Ageha is the Japanese name for "Swallowtail Butterfly". Category:Dear My Future Category:Prizmmy☆ Category:Prism Stars Category:Pretty Top Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cosmos